The New Students At DWMA
by XxIshaandLinkforeverxX
Summary: It's Been at least one year since the defeat of Asura but Shinigami feels another Kishin Therefor She called Isha And Link from the mystical Land of Hyrule to enroll and help in the time of need as the Kishin gets stronger (YOU MUST UNDERSTAND LEGEND OF ZELDA AND HAVE FINISHED WATCHING SOUL EATER TO UNDERSTAND THIS!) will be added constantly so no waiting other than that enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The New Students At DWMA

I woke to an alarm clock sounding loudly dented here and there from the time I grew frustrated and slammed it. "Dang-It already!?" I said waking up yawning and rubbing my eyes like a 3 year old after a nap. I dragged myself to the bathroom brushed my hair brushed my teeth and changed into a sleeve-less Red dress that ended over my knees and black boots one with 3 white stripes and on plain black.

As you probably Guessed they ended over my knees. I slipped on black gloves that started at my elbows. I put on my thin Red head-band that had Shinigami's mask symbol on it. He sent it with the letter for us to come to DWMA For pressing matters. Zelda was fine with it so she let us go. I looked in the mirror one more time flattening my bang on my Left eye a mini bang right near my Hylian ears.

I had on a Tri-force necklace that actually contained the Tri-force piece of Power inside. I sighed as I exited the bathroom to the Hall-way. Me Being a Weapon and Meister like a 2-1 combo. My partner or sorry Meister as he wanted me to call him was also a combination too was the reason he called us here for 'pressing matters'. I walked up the stairs. He entrusted us with this black and white mansion witch was why I was quite surprised but actually found it funny that everything was symmetrical I sort of left it that way thinking the ex-owner of this place would like it that way.

I made it to my Meister' s room and it was slightly ajar. I opened it walking towards him. Sprawled on the floor with a light green PJ top and dark green PJ Bottoms. Knowing he was a heavy sleeper I picked him up and shook him violently throwing him on the bed with no difficulties. He groaned grabbing his pillow obviously not getting that he had to wake up "Darn Heavy Sleepers!" I yelled. He slept for at-least 30 second and squeaked and held his pillow tighter. "Weirdo..." I mumbled

I sat down on the bed and leaned to his ear "Liiiink Wake uuuuup and I'll Huuuuug you" I chanted regretting the idea. "Alriiiight!" he yelled pumping a fist running off and all I could do was face palm "You're such a child!" I called "well Then I wouldn't be a Hero then!" "Well you couldn't have been called a hero if I didn't help you beat Ganon countless times!" And then the house went silent he peeked his head in the door-way "Touche!"


	2. Chapter 2

The New Students At DWMA

I woke to an alarm clock sounding loudly dented here and there from the time I grew frustrated and slammed it. "Dang-It already!?" I said waking up yawning and rubbing my eyes like a 3 year old after a nap. I dragged myself to the bathroom brushed my hair brushed my teeth and changed into a sleeve-less Red dress that ended over my knees and black boots one with 3 white stripes and on plain black.

As you probably Guessed they ended over my knees. I slipped on black gloves that started at my elbows. I put on my thin Red head-band that had Shinigami's mask symbol on it. He sent it with the letter for us to come to DWMA For pressing matters. Zelda was fine with it so she let us go. I looked in the mirror one more time flattening my bang on my Left eye a mini bang right near my Hylian ears.

I had on a Tri-force necklace that actually contained the Tri-force piece of Power inside. I sighed as I exited the bathroom to the Hall-way. Me Being a Weapon and Meister like a 2-1 combo. My partner or sorry Meister as he wanted me to call him was also a combination too was the reason he called us here for 'pressing matters'. I walked up the stairs. He entrusted us with this black and white mansion witch was why I was quite surprised but actually found it funny that everything was symmetrical I sort of left it that way thinking the ex-owner of this place would like it that way.

I made it to my Meister' s room and it was slightly ajar. I opened it walking towards him. Sprawled on the floor with a light green PJ top and dark green PJ Bottoms. Knowing he was a heavy sleeper I picked him up and shook him violently throwing him on the bed with no difficulties. He groaned grabbing his pillow obviously not getting that he had to wake up "Darn Heavy Sleepers!" I yelled. He slept for at-least 30 second and squeaked and held his pillow tighter. "Weirdo..." I mumbled

I sat down on the bed and leaned to his ear "Liiiink Wake uuuuup and I'll Huuuuug you" I chanted regretting the idea. "Alriiiight!" he yelled pumping a fist running off and all I could do was face palm "You're such a child!" I called "well Then I wouldn't be a Hero then!" "Well you couldn't have been called a hero if I didn't help you beat Ganon countless times!" And then the house went silent he peeked his head in the door-way "Touche!"

A/N: FIIIIRST CHAPTER! Lol i realised in the description i added that shinigami is a female FAIL omg hes a GUY New chappie Tommorow

Link: Ya ok Reviews please they make Isha happy

Isha: -shot for asking for reviews-


End file.
